


Dar'manda

by talesfromtheguild



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: What happens when you see Mando’s face but refuse to marry him?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Dar'manda

**Author's Note:**

> Din Djarin x Female!Reader, language, mentions of violence, breaking the Mandalorian Creed , disrespect of the Mandalorian Creed

“I’m not going to marry you.”

Those were the words that changed everything between the two of you.

You and your Mandalorian.

You’d only been with the Mandalorian and the Child for a couple of months, only joining his little crew aboard the Razor Crest after you’d stumbled upon them on Sorgan with that ex-shock trooper Carasynthia Dune.

Hidden among the shadows, you recognized her tattoos and the glint of the beskar was hard to miss - they were to easy targets to take out.

But then the Asset had sensed you through the Force, and the Mandalorian had picked up on the Kid’s distress and in turn you trying to kill them. But then you told them a little white lie and the rest was history - you were along for the ride, protecting the two of them with your life.

And things were nearly perfect until you fucked everything up.

You’d just put the Kid to bed, gently tucking him into his pram beside Mando’s cot in his quarters when you descended the ladder from the cockpit. You’d forgotten your holopad in the kitchen and you were hoping Mando’s had already stepped into the refresher, so you could grab it.

But as your bare feet hit the cold metal flooring, the fresher door slid open drawing your eyes to the movement. Your eyes drank in a water droplet cover shoulder before moving upwards towards his face.

He’s…

You can’t describe how beautiful he looks to you. Dark brown hair is damp and fluffy as it covers his forehead as if he roughly towel dried it. His skin is sun kissed and his jaw covered in stubble, and his lips look soft and plump, and you can imagine he gives the best kisses in the galaxy. His nose isn’t what you imagined, but seeing it now makes you realize just how well it fits him. And his eyes… a deep and expansive brown color you couldn’t even begin to describe.

He’s… beautiful.

Guilt fills you as you realize what you’ve done. The two of you stand in silence, as the weight of the galaxy crushes down on both your shoulders.

You’ve broken his Creed - the one thing he held most dearly to him.

You know some Mandalorians choose to remove their helmets in front of others, but Mando chose not too. And he’d told you that he couldn’t remove it in front of another person or else he’d never get to put it back on again.

“I- I’m sorry” you apologize even though you know it’s not going to fix this.

Mando says nothing as he stares at you, his jaw clenched and a dark angry look burning into your very soul.

You jump when your eyes connect with his again, and you frantically scramble up the ladder to the cockpit, before slamming yourself into Mando’s quarters, locking you and the Kid inside for the night.

You waited as long as you could before unlocking Mando’s quarters to let yourself and the Kid out. You hesitantly stepped into the cockpit, Mando seated in the pilots chair with his helmet on.

“We need to get married.” He said, catching you off guard.

“What?” You asked

“You’ve seen my face… there are two options we can pick from. Either I kill you or we get married.”

“What?” You ask again. You’d heard him, but - WHAT?!

Death or marriage?

“Look… we can discuss this after we talk with Karga…”

“If we make it back alive…” you muttered.

And that was what lead you to where you were now - standing before the Armorer of Mando’s covert while Mando explained the situation the two of you had.

The Armorer’s helmet tilted in your direction as she listened to Mando speak, Cara and Karga and IG-11 standing just outside waiting and watching for Gideon’s troops to descend into the tunnels beneath Nevarro’s surface.

“You know the options.” the Armorer said.

Mando turned slightly to look at you, leaving the decision up to you and you alone. Guilt chewed its way through your stomach, making you feel nauseous and light headed. Your heart thrummed in your chest as you looked at the Armorer and Mando.

“I’m not going to marry you.”

The Armorer shifted just slightly, and her minuscule movements made your blood run cold. We’re you going to die at her hands now?

“Y/N - “ Mando began to speak

“- There is so much you don’t know about me. I’m not going to marry you… and I’m not gonna die.” You declared.

“Then you would condemn him to live his life without his Creed? You would make him dar’manda?” Soulless The Armorer asked, her voice cold and calculated.

Tears threatened to swell in your eyes as you looked from the Armorer to Mando and back.

“N-no…” you whisper, clearly distressed. “You don’t know me… you don’t want this.”

“Cyare… please.” Mando said, stepping towards you.

You quickly raised up a hand and Mando came to a stop. You waited a moment before reaching your arm above your head, before reaching behind you as you closed your eyes. It took a moment, but as the tingles that left your palm dissipated you knew it was there.

The blade whirred to life, and the dimly lit room was swathed in a dark red light. Mando and the Armorer tensed as you withdrew a magical sword from thin air, and held it at your side, revealing who you truly were to them.

“An enemy sorcerer…” the Armorer said, sounding a bit in awe of what - who - stood before her.

“I was sent to retrieve the Kid. It was so easy to find you on Sorgan… and I was so close to killing you - killing the whole village.” You spoke clearly.

Mando made no movements, no acknowledgments to the secrets you had just laid down at his feet. He stood still, his visor staring straight at you as you adjusted your grip on your lightsaber.

“You do not want to marry me.” You re-declared “ And I will go without a fight.”

Mando took a deep breath and lowered his hand away from his blaster - which you hadn’t noticed he’d reached for - before adjusting his posture.

“I don’t care.” He stated.

A look of pure shock bloomed across your face, and you were sure the Armorer had the same expression on her face when her helmet whipped to the side to look at him.

“Mando.” You argued. He clearly wasn’t thinking straight - he’d almost died like 20 minutes ago.

“I don’t care.” He repeated “You had the chance to take the Kid and kill me. You’ve had a million chances to do so. If you really wanted to you would have done it the first time you saw us.”

Before you had the chance to respond, the Armorer cut in. “ I think a proper courtship is in order here.” She said, turning back to her smelting tools.

You and Mando tracked her movements and she picked up her tools. She turned to look at the two of you, and you had a feeling that Mando and her were having a private conversation behind the tinted visors.

“As for the broken Creed - Din Djarin…” the Armorer paused, which you were positive was for dramatic effect only. “ manda looks down upon you and smiles. You have fought bravely for the safety of a foundling and have sacrificed many things in order to keep it safe. Your place among those worthy of manda is still intact.”

A wave of relief washed over you and you closed your eyes and lowered your saber towards the ground. He was safe - he was okay - he still had his creed.

“But you shall have to merge your soul with theirs in time.”

“Hey guys!” Cara called from outside in the hallway. A spike of fear struck you in the back as she poked her head inside the forgery. “IG says they’re almost here. We gotta go.”

Mando nodded and Cara slipped out the door again. You looked back at the Armorer, a mixture of emotions brewing within you.

“Our paths shall cross again.”

“But-“ you protested.

“This is the Way.” She stated

“This is the Way.” Mando - Din echoed her.

“The Way is stupid.” You grumbled.

“Guys!” Cara shouted, her voice on the edge of panic.

Taking one last look at the Armorer, you turned and ran towards Cara, Karga and IG worth your red lightsaber drawn.

“What the hell?” Cara asked, clutching the baby to her chest.

“It’s complicated.” You and Mando said at the same time.

Cara shared a glance between you and Mando before relaxing slightly. And then you were running again, trying to get the child to safety - again.


End file.
